The Darkening World
by chaos0619
Summary: My first story. The world has fallen into chaos from player killers pkers or hackers. This is the story where one player has to save the fallen world.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkening World

By: Chaos0619

The World, a game where you can do anything you wanted that you couldn't do in reality.

Before, The World was kept in line. Players followed the rules, but now, pkers and hackers are everywhere. The Crimson Knights disbanded long ago, the Cobalt Knights disbanded when Kamui retired, and the legendary dot hackers have split up and no one has heard of them since.

As a response to this, CC Corp. has opened an elite guild, the Cheating Eradication Players or the CEP, and has chosen me, Chaos, as their leader. The CEP is only for high leveled players who play by the rules and punish Pkers and hackers.

Until now, I have been found learning elite hacking abilities from my friends but CC Corp. did not delete my character for I have done too much for them.

I am now a regular player and this is my story.

Current day

I was coming back from a dungeon where I got a rare wavemaster staff. I sold the staff for some gold and started to walk around Mac Anu.

I was walking on the bridge of Mac Anu when one player ran into me and I fell down. When I looked up, I saw the character that ran into me; he had a dark grey chest-plate with black "scratch marks" around shoulder area, a small golden star in the middle of the chest-plate, black pants, bare feet, black gauntlets around the wrists, dark grey hair, a grey tail sticking out, grey ears sticking out the top of his head, and had fangs sticking out of his mouths. He looked like he was a werewolf, one of the elite classes of The World.

"Aw man, I'm sorry!" cried the young player.

"It's alright. What's your name?" I asked?

"It's Wulf" he said. I targeted his character and checked what his level was, one of the new functions of The World. He was level 36, a bit low for a werewolf but still strong enough to be one. "Hey, will you level up with me? You look like a high leveled player" asked Wulf.

Since I had nothing else to do, I said "Sure why not?" exchanged member's address, formed a party, and added him to it.

When we got to the Chaos Gate, Wulf stepped up and shouted "Delta: Hidden Solitary Fort Walls"

When I saw the details of the area, I cried out "NO!" but it was too late, we warped to the field already. When we got to the area, I shouted at Wulf "Why'd you do that? This is a level 50 field!"

Wulf replied "I know there is an item I want to get in the dungeon. A werewolf item that increases my attributes." I looked at him strangely, like he was crazy. A normal player wouldn't go to an area that was almost 20 levels higher than him to get an item. He must have been pretty determined.

I looked at me mini map and was surprised to see the dungeon right next to us. I sighed and went ahead and told him "Well there's no use fighting every monster in the field so let's go straight to the dungeon."

While we were walking to the dungeon, Wulf asked me "Your weapon, there not like normal twin blade ones. There kinda like katanas and you have to of them." I looked at my two weapons. One was silver and the other was black.

I told Wulf "These are special weapons given out in an event. The black one is the Masamune and the silver one is the Muramasa. Don't tell anyone this but they were programmed to grow stronger as I do so I don't have to change weapons."

When we entered the dungeon, I saw a monster portal right away. I was shocked with surprise. Most dungeons don't have a monster portal right away. As the monster emerged, I looked at the stats; they were all number and symbols. I noticed right away something was wrong but Wulf ran straight at it and attacked it.

I shouted to him "NO!" but it was too late, the monster was about to attack him. I pulled out my weapon, pulled up a program next to The World and...

* * *

Well this is my first story.I will be accpeting up to three characters from my reviewers. also I DO NOT OWN WULF! StarWulf.EXE owns it. Also, I won't update unless i get at least one review other than you Chris cause i like knowing that someone is reading my story. Well see ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Because I forgot last chapter the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Dot Hack or anything related to it so no sueing.

* * *

Chapter Two, Authors Note

Well, one of the reasons I haven't been updating is because of two different reasons. One was that something was wrong with my account and the stats, stories, and updating functions for my account were screwed up. The other reason is because I kind of lost my inspiration. I will try to update but don't really expect anything soon. In the mean time, try reading fan fictions of some of my buds (located at bottom).Also, I am not taking anymore requests.Well, see ya!

* * *

Names of friends:

StarWulf.EXE

Sircosgi Ardwin

Sailorstar165


End file.
